


In Love Again

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, karaoke night, song used: in love again by colbie calliat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: It's Karaoke Night at Granny's.





	In Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fluffapalooza! 7 years of Skin Deep <3

Whispers filled Granny’s diner as Rumplestiltskin opened the door for Belle, ushering her inside the restaurant. Why was Rumplestiltskin, of all people, here on Karaoke Night at the diner? Well, for his part, Rumple blamed Belle wholeheartedly.

There was absolutely no other person who had the ability to convince him to do anything like she could, and so naturally the fact that he was now stood on top of a stage awkwardly with Belle picking out a song was obviously all her fault. She’d assured him that she would either find the perfect song for them, or that she’d give up and not make him sing at all. Rumple had told her that he’d sing whatever she wanted…. And meant it. He owed her so much more than a simple song.

He looked up as music began to play, Belle making her way to the stage, beginning to sing in a slow, mesmerizing voice “Remember the day, our lips touched in the rain? Fireworks through my veins into my heart….Remember the nights, dancing under the sky? I got lost in the moonlight, found in your dark eyes.”

“Oh I wanna fall in love again, but this time - this time with no regrets. I wanna give it all again, but this time, this time with no secrets. I don’t want just anyone…. Not anyone new. I wanna fall in love again, with you, with you. With you…. I wanna fall in love again, with you.” She slowly grabbed his hand, smiling tearfully at her husband. He squeezed her hand in return. She had truly found the perfect song for them.

He began to sing, glancing uneasily at the karaoke’s stand that would tell him the lyrics: “Can we forget all the lies that we led that took us so far away from the truth? Can we erase all the tears and the breaks, fear hiding in the pain? And the shadows of yesterday…. Oh, I wanna fall in love again, but this time with no regrets. I wanna give it all again, but this time with no secrets. I don’t want just anyone, not anyone new. I wanna fall in love again, with you. With you.”

They sang together. “We can take a blank white page, and fill it with the dreams we made. And let those scars slowly fade away… I wanna fall in love again, but this time with no regrets. I wanna give it all again, but this time with no secrets. I don’t want just anyone, not anyone new. I wanna fall in love again with you, with you, with you.”

The song slowly faded out, and Belle dropped her mic on the karaoke table, launching herself into Rumplestiltskin’s arms. All too aware of the clapping around them, he wrapped his arms tightly around her figure, pressing a heated kiss to the top of her head. “That was the perfect song, sweetheart. Good job,” Rumple whispered as he ushered her off the stage.

“You always sing so beautifully, Rum. Thank you for doing this with me.” Belle murmured back, kissing him on the cheek happily as she sat beside him in their booth. Much to Rumplestiltskin’s disappointment, Charming made his way over to the couple. He clapped Rumplestiltskin’s shoulder, smiling widely at the man. “You did great, Rumple. I wasn’t sure you had it in you.” He confessed.

“I guess I’m just full of surprises.” Rumplestiltskin shrugged, kissing Belle’s cheek again as he shuffled his feet, awkward in the face of any affection from the other man. They shared an awkward smile nonetheless, and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
> https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
